


Dream Team

by f1fan (lifeschoices)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeschoices/pseuds/f1fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mexico Qualifying.</p><p>Just a snippet of two teammate's conversation, and why the title fight won't get between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> This has been so rushed it's unbelievable, but oh well. I just feel so bad for Kimi, but I have a feeling that this is how he deals with this stuff.

They were in the debrief when Sebastian first heard fully about Kimi’s multiple mechanical issues. He tried to send his teammate a look of sympathy, but Kimi was too busy staring down at the table. Seb decided to let it rest for now, his pitiful words wouldn’t be well received right now – he knew that from experience. Also, it was hard to empathise when you had qualified third.

The moment Maurizio dismissed everyone, Kimi was out of the room like a cat. Sebastian hastened to follow him so that he could at least say that he was sorry, even if the Finn just ignored him. Soon enough he was walking alongside Kimi.

“Your sense of humour is messed up,” came the abrupt greeting from Kimi. Seb stopped for a moment and frowned.

“Huh?” In truth he was slightly in shock because Kimi had spoken first. Said person rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

“I watched your interview…and the conference.” Finally it dawned on Seb. First he grinned devilishly, then he furrowed his brow.

“You don’t think…I went too far?” Kimi simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“If they can’t deal with your jokes, then that’s their problem, not yours. Everyone else seemed to find it pretty funny. But yes, your sense of humour is rather…strange.”

Sebastian thought for a moment. He wasn’t going to dwell on words already said.

“Well, I suppose Nico should get them at least, I mean, he’s German!” Kimi laughed at this, drawing some attention from others mingling in the paddock. “And yeah…I’m sorry about what happened to you today…”

Kimi sighed. Perhaps Seb had said it too soon? He waited for the inevitable backlash. “It happens. What can we do? That’s racing, I suppose.” Seb simply nodded, knowing what he meant. But even then, it wasn’t fair how Kimi always seemed to be the one with the problems and the bad luck. He said as much to the man next to him. Kimi chuckled again.

“Life’s not fair, Seb. And make your lack of bad luck last while it counts, it all evens out in the end.”

There he was again, showing his wise side. It seemed that if Seb was asked if crazy Kimi had gone, he at least could say yes. He wouldn’t be able to speak for the others in Kimi’s life, but the man had taught him some valuable and life-long lessons about being in the sport.

“Oh, yes. Another thing. Don’t ever say you’re sorry. Because you’re not. And I’m happy you’re not.”

The harsh reality of those words stung Seb slightly, but at the same time lifted him knowing that Kimi could truly understand where he was coming from. It was one of the many reasons he was so happy to have Kimi as a friend and a teammate.

If they did fight for the title next year, there was no way he was letting that get in the way of their friendship.

No way at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated :))


End file.
